The present invention relates generally to mounting optics on an over barrel gas tube rifle and more particularly to mounting an optic at a low position and at a forward location along the barrel of an AK47-type rifle.
Quick target acquisition and sighting is a constant goal for hunting, military action, police engagements, self defense or sport shooting. Iron sights take time for the shooter to properly align with the target. Telescopic sights do not significantly improve speed because the visual difference between the real and magnified image requires adjustment by the shooter. Low power optics improve the shooter""s quick sighting by increasing the shooter""s field of view. They are also less demanding in regard to the precision with which the shooter""s eye must be aligned with the optic. To be most effective, the low power optics should be spaced a considerable distance from the shooter""s eye. However, conventional telescopic sight mounts must generally be secured to the rifle receiver so the telescopic sight is positioned close to the shooter""s eye.
Shooters of Kalashnikov or AK47-type rifles are also faced with unique problems if they desire sighting capability other than the standard iron sights provided on such weapons. The construction of the AK47-type rifle is intended for reliability and simplicity. The configuration of an AK47-type rifle will thus typically include easy to disassemble components and usually includes an over-barrel gas tube for operating the action of the rifle. The breech and barrel are not easily accessible for mounting optic type sights, and existing mounts that do not secure the sights to the barrel must find support, either on the side of the receiver or on a removable part of the weapon. Those who mount optics to removable parts of a weapon sacrifice a large degree of consistency and accuracy since the removable parts are not absolutely stationary with respect to the rifle barrel.
Both of the above problems are addressed to a degree by Gorslin in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,011. Gorslin makes use of the forward sight ramp and the forward gas tube block of an AK47-type rifle for securing a telescopic sight mount. The advantage of such a mount is that the sight may be permanently mounted to the rifle. Thus the sight may remain in place on the rifle even through field stripping operations required for proper cleaning. However, while the mounting problem appears to be solved, there is no direct connection between the rifle barrel and the optic mount. Forward sight ramps and forward gas blocks on AK47-type rifles are seldom attached in perfect alignment along the rifle barrel, but instead may be rotated slightly about the barrel, in permanent misalignment with one another. Any misplacement of this nature may seriously affect the available windage and elevation adjustment of the optic on the mount.
Further in Gorslin, the optics are mounted so far forward on the barrel that proper balance of the weapon is affected and both ends of the telescopic sight are positioned almost directly adjacent discharge gas blast areas. The forward end of the sight is situated almost in alignment with the muzzle, and the rearward sight end is adjacent the gas tube release ports. The optics are thus in danger of harm or fouling from high temperature discharge gasses and from physical damage due to blows to the exposed optics as the weapon is carried
Another aspect of Gorslin which is considered in the patent as an advantage is that the optics are spaced above the sight line for the iron sights. This extra height further increases exposure of the mounted optic to possible damage. The mount includes openings formed about the sight line area so the shooter can see front and back sights if sighting is desired through the standard iron sights. However, the shooter must elevate his or her eye from the iron sight to a much higher elevation if the telescopic sight is to be used. This either requires an awkward unsupported movement for the shooter, or provision of an elevated cheek piece on the rifle stock (which interferes with or eliminates use of the iron sights as an option).
Other forms of optic mounts for AK47-type rifles have been used, but such mounts, as indicated above, typically mount to parts of the rifle that require removal for frequent periodic cleaning or maintenance. Old Soviet designs require holes to be drilled in the receiver and are plagued by requirements for extra height to allow removal of the receiver dust cover for cleaning or service.
A need has therefor remained for an optic mount for AK47-type rifles that is carried low on the weapon while allowing for alternative use of the optic sight or the standard iron sights.
A need has also remained for an optic mount for AK47-type rifles that may be secured directly to the rifle barrel in a permanent location so the sight need not be removed or adjusted to allow for field stripping of the rifle for cleaning or periodic maintenance.
A further need has remained for a practical, stable optic mount for AK47-type rifles that requires no drilling or significant alteration to any part of the rifle.
A still further need has remained for an optic mount that will position the optic in a position safe from discharge gasses or from physical damage when the weapon is fired or carried.
The above needs are addressed and are believed to be fulfilled by is provision of the present invention, examples of which are disclosed herein.